Naruto: Master of Shadows
by XiontheUndead
Summary: Instead of the Kyuubi Naruto was sealed with Ansem and Xemnas Watch as Naruto masters the darkness or becomes consumed in it.
1. Chapter 1

_This my second story its been floating in my head keeping me from my other story so I thought typing it out would help. Basically Naruto wish a splash of Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2 …One last thing I don't own a thing I don't own Naruto or Kingdom hearts ….lets start _

He knew he was dying. He could feel his soul slipping. He stared in to the eyes of the Death God then to then hairless ape who was doing this to him. He was unable to stop the Death God. **"NO THIS CAN NOT HAPPEN TO ME I AM THE KYUUBI MY ARRIVAL MEANS DEATH MY TRAIL IS DESTRUCTION IT CAN'T END THIS WAY."** Then remember a technique his master taught him for the great Kyuubi had not been born with such power that mountains shook at his voice no he was like all demon he killed humans and demons to become powerful. The technique would allow him to trade places with one or two people in the known multiverse. However if he did use such a technique he would lose all his chakra to the seal and become a lesser demon.

It was a tough decision lose all you power and be immortal or have you powers and yourself sealed and one day die. Both paths lead to shame in the demon world. Realizing he was running out of time he quickly activate the technique. Because of his great power two were need to been his scapegoat. A large portal open sucked up the Kyuubi that would later deliver him to the demon world. From the same portal two warrior born of the same man's death both longing to find a world known as Kingdom hearts One was Heartless the other a Nobody. These two were sealed into a boy along with Kyuubi's chakra. (Ok just to clarify Naruto has Kyuubi's charka but not his spirit )

It was over the great threat of Kyuubi was over the Konoha still stood. Many had given there life to prevent the beast. As soon as the beast was confirmed dead medic quickly went to work. Soon the great hero who saved the Konoha was found holding a child in his arms and smile on his face. In his arms was as letter addressed to Sasuke Sarutobi. After summoning the age ninja , he read the content of the letter after doing so he requested that they clean up the area and have a memorial service for all those who had perished.

(One week after the memorial service )

It was the most heart wrench time in Konoha the people had lost It great hero and symbol since the Sannin, The Fourth Hokage. Men, women and children of all ages wept in the passing of the man. After the service , It was announced that Sarutobi would retake the mantle of Hokage. When the service was over the newly reinstated Hokage called together a counsel meeting.

All the counsel had turned out for this meeting. When everyone was situated Sarutobi took the floor. "Good evening counsel I called you all together to discuss the important matter of this boy ,who the Kyuubi was seal, Naruto Uzumaki"

"Well I believe it is obvious what must be done the child must be killed…Were he permitted to grow the demon would surely take over." spoke Fugaku , leader of the Uchiha clan. "I agree though I was friends with Minato and I don't doubt his skills I believe it is best to kill the child so that he does not become a threat." said Hiashi Hyuuga.

"We disagree" as Shikaku leader of Nara clan "I speak for the Ino-Shika-Cho team when I say I say we let the kid live I know that many of us here have children…. Would you let your child be killed because of a theory. " Then Inoichi spoke "Yes why not let the boy live …become a shinobi and serve the village." The Hokage then looked to Chouza "DO you agree with your teammates?" "Yes I trust their judgment." said the soft spoken giant. Hanami Haruno representing the civilians on the counsel then spoke "Are you three sane?! Surely you don't suggested giving that demon the tools to destroy us. We need to end this now!" The Hokage had already spoken to his advisors they suggested turning the boy into a weapon which Danzo promptly agreed. "Well it seems the swing vote falls to you Shibi" The leader of the Aburame stood and spoke in a stoic and passionless tone 'My clan has always believe in doing whats right for the clan and following logical action to ensure that I it is safe. I believe that all threats should be dealt with immediately" Both Uchiha and Hyuuga leaders smirked hearing that their case had one. "However the boy show no signs of being a threat so I believe he should be allowed to live until such. As for being a tool I feel that would be more detrimental. What if he were to snap I might cause the demon to be released…I feel he should be allowed to a choice to pursue whatever interest him." With that it was finalize , Naruto was to be allowed to live. After that using his power as Hokage made laws stating no one was to talk about Naruto's seal.

(11 years later)

Naruto had just failed his genin test for the second time. He check his wallet for ramen cash. He was broke. Hungry and depressed he wandered through the streets. The only thing that brought him a twinge of joy was that in a two weeks the new school year would begin. Having nothing to do at his apartment and loads of free time Naruto decide to see the sites of Konoha. Soon it got dark and Naruto was not watching were he was going and stumbled into an area he knew from personal experience was not a good place for him to roam. Then IT happened …while he was walking he felt something hit him hard and fast. He turned to see a stone near him and mob off in the distance he quickly turned to run only to be caught in the calf muscles by two kunai in each leg. Now quickly limping he tried to get away but to no avail as he was tackled by some retired ninja and citizens. "Well look what we got here a lone demo stalking the streets. What do you think we do with it?" one man asked. "I say we burn him at the stalk." "Hanging him by his neck" "I say we break his arms and legs and let him die slow and painful." "Yeah break his legs like he did mine." Naruto listen in horror of what was about to be fall him. He tried to creep away but he was caught and painfully dragged away. "Bad move demon looks like we have to punish you more." Then Two men with sledgehammer appeared. After securing Naruto's arm to a tree stump, the men proceeded to break his arm. First they broke his fingers then his forearm then upper arm and shoulder. Waves of pain flood Naruto's psyche. He then felt that same pain once more in his other arm. Then instead of using the sledgehammer they decide to stab through his legs with rusty knives and sharpened kunai slowly. Naruto at this point was now in so much man that he had passed out where he was about to meet two interesting tenants.

(Inside of Naruto's mind)

Naruto awoke up in damp sewer with many pathways and leaking pipes. He soon heard fading voices " Come child.." the voices spoke. With large amount of uncertainty Naruto searched for the origin of the voices soon his search came to room with to open cages on either side. "Well it seem that he has finally come to grace use with his presence" spoke the man on the right He was wearing a leather that was black at the top and was silver at the bottom. He was wearing back pants with black boots and white gloves. His jacket was open with a weird symbol on his chest. "Yes but doesn't he seem a little small…he is even smaller that Sora. Well it of no matter …all that matter now is see which of us will take the boy's heart and body." Both silver headed men stepped out of there cages. Each with their weapons of choice in hand. Naruto in a state of confusion finally mustered the courage and shouted "What's going on…where are we…. who are you….? " Then the silver haired man dressed in a black cloak spoke "I am Xemnas and the fellow over there is Ansem. Currently we are in your mind and as for what's going on because you are on the edge of death the seal keeping the two of us from possessing you has weaken enough for one of us to take you over. Now the two of use are going to fight for the right to consume you body."

With the conclusion of his statement Xemnas shot forward with his energy blades at hand only to have his blades blocked my a black sword that took the shape of a key. Then Xemnas backed off and fired red bolts of energy while Ansem maneuver thought the shots. Then Ansem summon dark orbs of energy and fired then Xemnas. Xemnas took a unusual stance and proceeded to destroy the orbs.

Naruto watched in horror this was how his life was to end. Consumed by one of these monster and erased from existence. No. This was not how wanted to die. No. He still had much he had to complete. He knew that he wanted to survive. This would not kill NO this would make him stronger but he still need something he need POWER. Then it happened at his feet a strange red energy began to form at his feet it began to bubble until formed around. Naruto resisted at first then a strange sensation overwhelmed him like nothing he ever felt before this was the power he need to stop those.

Xemnas and Ansem watch in shock as their prize summoned an unknown energy. The two looked at each other gave the other look that meant they should team up against the unknown force. Both charged at the origin of the new found threat but were quickly stopped by two red claws. The claw then began to squeeze the life out of the two warriors of darkness. Then the boy spoke in feral tone "This is my body ..I won't stand by and watch you take it ..I'm going to make sure you two never have chance to do this again." Then the energy around the boy changed once more forming a mouth. "I'm going to give you both a taste of your own medicine and I'm going to absorb both of you existences. " And with that the claws shoveled the both warriors into the mouths. Then Naruto's power began to absorb the powers Ansem and Xemnas his mind became flooded with memories of both men.

(On the outside world)

The men were standing over Naruto laughing about their kill. Then they all felt a wave of energy. Naruto's body was then consumed in a darkness and charka. The men took off in fear that the demon would get its revenge. Naruto then began to change his hair grew to his shoulder blades and turned silver , his skin began to tan until he was a light brown. On his right hand the Heartless symbol formed on his right hand. On his left hand the symbol of the Nobodies. His outfit also underwent a transformation. His orange coat became a black hoodie with no sleeves and a small orange spiral on the back. His back undershirt gained sleeves. His sweat pants turned black and his sandal became black boots.

After taking some time to get over the shock of being brought to the edge of death , Naruto sped home. When he arrived to his humble apartment immediately went to the bathroom he gave his new look a once over. While he was slightly upset that his jumpsuit was now black he had to admit that the new look was cool. Then look at his once blonde lock. Now he silver tresses that seemed to complement his new complexion. His hair seemed to have lose it spikiness that he had long gotten accustomed to(Think Riku's hair.) He then looked at his hands…on each was a strange symbol. He decided that I was time for sleep.

After Naruto drifted to sleep , he found his way back to his mindscape to find that it no longer looked like a sewer but an ally that looked silver and black. After walking what felt like and eternity he found himself a library with many books. After looking at them he discovered that books held his memories along with Xemnas' and Ansem's as well. He then found the first a book about Ansem's fight style and dived right in. Naruto then began to read more and more of the books. Learning about Hearts, Heartless , Kingdom Hearts , and Darkness. By now he had learned how to summon the heartless in to his aid and use darkness energy. He was about to start learning about Xemnas. When he finally woke up to his alarm clock.

(Real world)

Naruto awoke thinking he had been asleep for what seemed like months only to discover he had only sleep the night. He decided that he would devout this week to learning Ansem's way of fighting. After putting on his new attire and getting some breakfast Naruto decided to head for the training grounds.

Once he got to the training grounds , the first thing Naruto began to do was summon a heartless. He began concentrated and look for the wave length that connected to the world of darkness. As he did the spot on his hand began to glow with darkness. Then a small shadow appeared from ground and looked to find his master. When he locked on to Naruto , he quickly sank into the ground then move toward him. After reaching Naruto he reappeared. Naruto then looked the creature in the eye "I think this year is gonna be a blast."

(2 weeks later)

In the two weeks before the new school year Naruto had made great advancements in Ansem's style. After the first the week , Naruto decide to keep with the style. Saying "I gonna fall asleep in the academy might as well have something to do in my head." Today was his first day back but more importantly it was his first time in his look.

As he walked to the school he noticed that no one glared at him. He smiled when he noticed this "Now I can walk the streets." Naruto then look at a nearby clock. Crap if I got only ten minutes to get to class. Naruto began to focus his charka to his hand then a black portal opened up " 4th Hokage had the right idea with the Hiraishin" While searching Ansem's mind he found the Ansem means of transportation. While he could not perform the move while motion he did not need a seal like the Hiraishin and could transport any where he had been and appear in the nearest shadow. As he appeared near the academy , he flipped up his hood and walked into class slowly so as not to draw any unneeded attention he already got a enough of that from the "Old man"

My first Flashback

_After getting back from the trainings Naruto decided to clue in the Hokage about his new developments. He found that his new look got him pass security a lot faster that he normally did. When he got in the office of the Hokage He had to prove himself to be the real Naruto. This was quickly remedied with his __Sexy Jutsu__. After explaining the whole ordeal that had occur in his mind. The wise old man absorbed the information then stated that he would classify Naruto's new powers as a bloodline trait._

_As Naruto left the office , the Hokage pulled out a moderate stack of forms. 'Damn Naruto now I have some new paperwork ..Why don't I have chunin doing this ugh oh well this is not a dream where paperwork does its self.'_

End of flashback

He was the last person to walk into the class room. His hoodie remained up as he listened to the classroom gossip. Apparently he was the hot topic of the class.

"So where is that idiot Naruto" shouted a girl named Sakura "Why looking for boyfriend Billboard-Brow" bellowed a girl named Ino. "Hmph as if ..my heart only belongs to Sasuke" "Yeah right Sasuke's heart is me" After small argument they noticed the "new student" sitting in the back. Before they could engage him in a conversation. Two chunin walked in the same blue shirt and pants with chunin vest. One had silver hair covered by a bandana , the other had brown hair that had a ponytail that was spiked making his head look like a pineapple. Iruka , the brown haired teacher , using his demon head genjutsu quickly quieted the noise makers that were still talking quiet down after silencing a otherwise unruly class. Mizuki, the silver haired man, to roll finally he got to Naruto's name.

"Uzumaki….Naruto Uzumaki " Mizuki said as he scanned the class room.

"Do you Mizuki-sensei that idiot dropped out" shout Sakura

"Yeah that fool couldn't make the cut ..lucky for him he figured it so soon or he would have been along with anyone he worked with" shouted Ino

Naruto who had enough of the verbal abuse decided to make himself known "Hey will you bimbo's please SHUT THE HELL UP"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO BE CALLING US BIMBOS" both girls shout in sync.

"Why I am the one.. the only Naruto Uzumaki "the boy exclaimed as he removed his hood.

It took a moment for his classmates to register what the boy just said. I mean Naruto had blonde hair he was nowhere near as tan and Naruto wore kill me orange. No this not Naruto they all thought

"Whoever you are…you must really suck at the Transformation Jutsu because you look nothing like the dobe" Sasuke sneered. Then from the back row Naruto jumped to the front of the class knowing only one just that he could use to confirm the fact that he was Naruto. Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke and in his place was tan well endowed naked girl covered only in smoke.

Many of the boy and well as the two teacher , were sent flying back because of nosebleeds. Some guy such as Sasuke and Shino only developed minor nose bleeds. Shikamaru was the only guy unaffected because he was already sleep.

"How do you'll like my Sexy Jutsu" Naruto said between cackles Any doubt that the mysterious stranger was Naruto had just be destroyed because Naruto was the only person in Konoha with knowledge and the balls to perform the Sexy Jutsu in school

"So tell us dobe why did you hit up a tanning salon and dye you hair…you coming out the closet" Sasuke said end with a superior smirk. The guys "ooohed" as the girls giggled and began to praise the Uchiha's wit.

"Actually Sasuke I activated a bloodline …my hair and skin change is only side effect" Naruto replied. "And as for the gay thing are YOU really one to talk. The ladies throw themselves at your feet ..Hell they would probably kiss your feet. But like I said before it's a bloodline thing"

"Only boys lets get class started "Iruka said with tissues hanging from his nose. "Today class we will start the new year of with assessment of skill with all sparring and as an added bonus you can use all forms of jutsu and weapons." The whole class was ecstatic because normally they had to do book work.

They all walk to the sparring grounds. As they waited they were assigned number to see in what order they fight. Boys and girls were separated from each other Iruka took the boy and Mizuki took the girls to a nearby area.

Naruto for the most part was not worried , with knowledge he could use his ninjutsu and weapons he knew that nobody stood a chance. As he waited to be called Naruto slipped into a meditative state. He decided to get a little light reading done on Xemnas. He discovered that Xemnas while evil and power hungry was also a genius. He also suffered from multiple personally syndromes. He then found away to eliminate or at least he thought instead he had created loyal new Nobodies. However these Nobodies were more self aware. 12 were created from his subconscious each with their own distinct personality. He then began to read about each of Nobodies. After that he began to search for "books" about the 12 Nobodies. But before he could get a hold of a book he felt someone calling him. He then realized that it was his turn to fight awake form his mind.

"Naruto wake up it your turn to fight" Iruka said as he shoved Naruto. He looked to see that Kiba was to be his opponent.

"Lets make this quick dog-boy" "Oh don't you worry about that I beat you be for you know what happened." Kiba opted to no using Akamaru stating that the dead-last was not worthy. Iruka came to the center "All right boys BEGIN" With that he disappeared leaving only leaves and Kiba activated his Man-Beast Mimicry Jutsu then got down on all fours. Naruto however stood up straight arms crossed as if he was daring Kiba to attack. Then with a mighty lunge Kiba shot out the gate moving at a surprising speed. Quickly he closed the gap between him and Naruto and moved to slash him across the face however Naruto dodge the claws with a simple jump backwards. Kiba began to follow Naruto believing that he was keeping him off balance. Naruto made no moves to counter or block all he did was block. "What wrong Uzumaki afraid your baby punches won't work…Stop being a bitch and fight me." These word seem to ignited a certain fire in Naruto. Then decided he was going to end this fight with haymaker however it didn't go as plan as he was meet with a solid black fist to the face. "Well Kiba you wanted to act like a bad dog and bite the hand of your superior. Now you have to be punished and made to walk with your tail between you leg" Naruto said somewhat grimly as Shadow began to form behind him. "Kiba this is my Guardian Shadow, Heartless. Heartless show Kiba how you say hello." With the shadow moved towards Kiba with frightening speed then unleashed a inhuman amount of punches. Kiba was knocked out and badly bruised, the students who watched looked horrified , they began whispering about how they did want to fight Naruto. Only one was looking at him with look of anger, and a lust for power. Sasuke had decided he WAS going to fight and beat Naruto.

_**And scene okay well this is my second story. I gonna try to make longer chapters but for now bear with. Also I would like to know who would you like to see on Naruto team **_

_**Also I have a question "Does anybody other than myself believe they are going to reveal that Naruto has Senju blood. I know that it's a crackpot theory but come on they made Itachi a good guy " Oh well just a thought also I have no tile for the Story Submit you idea for a title name in a review. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay first I would like to say WTF?? Power of the 3 Roads has 5 chapters and only 2 reviews. This story has 1 chapter and gets 4 also I would like to thank Fallen-Ryu and Hakkyou no Yami for your name suggestions, I can up with the name using both of your ideas foe the title. Well on with the show._

_Shino Aburame was by no means a coward. He like ,many of his clan, believed in logic. He knew how to think with involving his emotions. He was not emotionless , mind you , no he was being groomed to be the hive leader. He belonged to a clan that use kikai bugs to do their bidding in return the insect are allowed to feed on their chakra. The kikai were special breed of insect that could consume chakra of anything that could provide a source. Shino understood the important of his insect and how not to take stupid risk. Shino's insects seemed to be frightened by Naruto's chakra and refused to try to absorb is chakra. Shino's style depended on his insects to act as distraction while he attacks. With his insect refusal to fight Shino had no other recourse but to give up._

_Naruto was quickly dispatching his classmates in the assessment test. He had beaten Choji by stopping his Meat Tank with his bare hands then using Heartless to send a barrage of punches while softer that the ones used on Kiba still knock Choji into a state of comatose of 20 minutes. Shikamaru gave up saying that the once blonde had become to troublesome to fight now so he gave up. Now the fight everyone had been waiting for had arrived Sasuke Uchiha vs. Naruto Uzumaki , Dead-last vs. 1 Rookie , the genius vs. the idiot. _

_The girls ho had just finished up there assessment test were walking over to where the boys. The girl who had come out on top was the eldest child of the Hyuuga Main Branch Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata could have easily gloated stating that her opponents were ignorant of her style the Gentle Fist and that why they lost but Hinata was not one for that sort of thing. As the girls came over to where the boys they quickly tried to find out who was going to lose to Sasuke in the final match. To there combined feelings of horror, shock, disgust , and one person's admiration It was Naruto who would face Sasuke._

"_NANI?? How is that idiot in the final round ? what did fight a bunch of weaklings?" asked Sakura. "I wouldn't talk that way about Naruto" shout some random student. "What are you talking about this Naruto we are talking about the guy who cherry bombed every toilet in the ninja academy without getting caught." Ino shrieked. "Besides there is no way possible Naruto will win especially since he is fighting Sasuke." Ino concluded with full certainty._

_The bet was set 75-1 that Naruto would last five minutes. While Shikamaru and Choji who had now woken up with a bag of chip courtesy of Naruto chose not to bet , Kiba placed 100 yen on Naruto to last five minutes. The rest of the class said he would go down in five._

_Sasuke stared at Naruto ,his eyes burned into Naruto with wrath of hell fire. How could this idiot have this much power , where are these technique from , who taught him , so many question so little time. "Eh? Dobe How about we make a friendly wager? If I win you will give me the secrets to your power." Naruto heard what the Uchiha said and smiled a sadistic grin. Naruto was by accounts a risk taker however he had what many thought was the devils luck on his side. To make a bet with Naruto is to basically give your money away. After a briefly pondering the idea Naruto said "Ok teme but if I win you have to streak home through the village from the academy for the rest of the week." Sasuke mouth was agape for a moment as he thought it over __"I need power but am I will to put my pride on the line for it? No I have to gain power ,power strong enough to defeat Itachi" _"Ok dobe just don't cry when you have to teach me your techniques. " Sasuke said a he took his taijutsu stance. Naruto then took the same stance he took in his past matches , standing straight with his arms folded. Sasuke opened up with throw kunai and shuriken to test his dodging prowess. Naruto merely watched the projectiles come only for them to be caught in the hands of Heartless. Upon seeing his new guardian a couple of girls shrieked. Ino decided to act as the girls mouth pieces and asked "What on Earth is that thing?" "Eh oh well first of it is not a thing it is a special summon I have control of. " Sasuke looked at the beast and knew he could not take Naruto in a direct assault he had to remove the beast from the scenario. "So dobe relying on another's strength I thought you were better than that." Naruto knew what Sasuke was trying to pull he decided to give him a taste of some of his other power "Oh yeah , I don't need Heartless to make you eat dirt , I swear on my pride to beat you without his help"_ "Yes the dobe has fallen into my scenario" _Sasuke thought. Sasuke charged Naruto who had now assumed a battle stance. He moved to make a powerful jab to the face and it connected but something was wrong. Naruto was not knocked back and he was smiling "Whats wrong Sasuke-kun don't you know when a boss summon leaves or dies that means he's decided to get serious" Naruto with a mocking bright smile. Then Sasuke was blow back from Naruto , black lightening jumped from parts his body to the others. The entire class , Iruka and Mizuki all had a WTF look on their faces. Naruto decide to give every a lesson his powers. He explained that he can convert his energy to shadow energy with can be use in a surprising amount of ways he told. "Basically I injected shadow energy into his charka network , which spread it through out his body stunning in a quite effective manner. Oh and just so you know Sasuke if I wanted to I could have killed you with that move."

Iruka was baffled , horrified and overjoyed. _" Naruto you are finally realizing all the potential you have Please Naruto win this one I have a 10000 yen riding on you and if you win we can go for ramen." _Iruka had bet Mizuki, Naruto would beat Sasuke and was really praying for Naruto to win he could not lose part of his paycheck.

Sasuke stood his eyes seemed to burn with a hatred that seemed almost other worldly. He decided that had to use his big gun. After going through some quick hand signs he shouted,**Fire style: Grand Fireball **and a giant fire ball rushed toward Naruto with frightening speed. Naruto then put his palms forward then a ball formed of darkness near his hand. **Darkness style: Shadow Bomb **and with no delay the ball fire out of his hand only to be consumed in the great fire. "That it dobe. That's your jutsu that was pathetic." Naruto then closed his palms and fire ball expanded until Sasuke came to realize that his technique had just been blow up from the inside out. Sasuke stared for a moment then looked to see Naruto disappeared. He turned around and found no one then turned back to see Naruto had closed the gap between them was now preparing to attack as his palms were cocked back. He pushed his palms forward and shout **Twin Lance** then shadow power was forced in to the boys system. Sasuke flew back 5 yards and landed writhing in pain. While he was twitching, he showed no signs of movement and battle was called by Iruka "Winner Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto then began to shout and dance his male classmate looked on with slight admiration , he had done some of them dreamt of doing knocking the Uchiha off his pedestal. The Sasuke club was crying saying that Naruto had cheated somehow , a few girls were handing out flyers to join the Naruto fan club and one was just happy to see her crush win his fight.

Back in the classroom word was quickly spreading to other gennin hopefuls like wild fire. And like most rumors things had become exaggerated like Naruto summoned minions darkness and Sasuke had to battle through them and junk like that. Iruka was now giving a lecture about the uses of ninja wires. Naruto decided that now was as good a time as any to learn about one of his new powers.

(Mindscape)

Naruto had once again weaved through the maze to get to the library that resided in his mind. He now had to decided which form of Xemnas did he want to learn about first. He saw that each book had a number on from 2 -13. He figured sense Xemnas was the dominate personality he was number 1. Naruto decide to pick the book marked 12 because that was his age. He then began to understand the difference in which Ansem and Xemnas used darkness while Ansem channels and used darkness to manipulate heartless , Xemnas had the power to manipulate the very elements around. The form of Xemnas he was reading about was Larxene , who had the ability to control lightening. Naruto begin to read about her many technique promising that he would learn all he could about her style.

It was finally the end of the day. Naruto waited for Sasuke to come to the door. "Ok teme you remember the bet" Some people stopped. Bet ? What is Naruto talking about whats going on some thought. "Give how much pride you have I make you a deal if you willing bow your head and ask out loud then you don't have to do you-know-what" Sasuke sneered "Tsk I would never bow my head to you." "Well then keep to your word." And with that much to the fan girls delight Sasuke disrobe and sped home. A swarm of girls could be seen chasing after him. Some of the guys in class were looking at Naruto as if where a Titan, for to them he had just defeated and humiliated the one hailed as a god.

Naruto shrugged all he did was beat Sasuke. _"I guess the one who slays the king becomes king. All I can say is this year is going to be a blast."_

(1 year later)

Naruto was the definition of excitement the Genin exams were today and he just knew this year was his year. Naruto was by skills the best in taijutsu , he was smart but chose not to show it thinking it would give him an edge. He was also skilled with kunai and shuriken and many other weapons. Not only was he strong but he was actually an approachable guy.

Over the year he'd made a diverse group of friends. Shikamaru Nara , Choji Akimichi and Kiba Inuzaka had been his friends since they were little. They were once call The Great Delinquents. Kiba: His mouth was never ending well of curse words. Choji: He would eat during any occasion and was not above making noise why he did. Shikamaru: Was a procrastinating lazily eyed bum and would sleep, day dream and cloud watch. He also had a smart mouth. He was also on good terms with Shino. To Naruto's surprise it was Shino that approached him saying "You giving off a chakra that acts a repellent to my insects. So I feel that it would be beneficial to learn how to fight someone with such an ability. " Then there was Hinata , she and him had were forced to pair up for a assignment. To Naruto's surprise he found that they shared common ground as they both like to garden.

Naruto had also made great strides in mastering the Ansem and Xemnas's powers. He now could use the powers of Roxas: this gave him two sword one Sword looks like the wing of bat or demon. The other looks like that it was crafted form the feathers of angel. This form allowed him to manipulate light. He could make swords of light and energy beams that could stun or kill opponents.

Axel: this gave him to two red charkrams which he could use to control fire.

Marluxia: This gave him a long handle scythe. This gave him the power to manipulate flowers , grass and trees. In a forest he could sink into the ground and appear from seemingly nowhere. As he disappeared he left black petals signifying death.

Luxord: He gain the power to control time to a certain extent. He could freeze time for 7 seconds, with doing harm to his doing. He used a special deck of cards that with charka could he be use as a melee weapon , shield or hide by simply sinking into cards. It could also be use as means of teleportation.

However his most used was the power of Zexion: With this power he gained a book as a weapon. He had many uses for the book. The book had the power to absorb knowledge from his opponents. All he had to do was strike an opponents while hold the book. He could steal knowledge, read memories , copy fighting styles and jutsu. However any information learned could only last 4 hours.

He finally got class to be greeted by his friends. Then Sakura and Ino did the whole "who can be Sasuke's bitch." Sasuke was named Rookie of the year but he knew that Naruto was stronger but would never admit it. When ever they fought Naruto always won. However Sasuke after losing to Naruto second time , decided to learn how to use a two wakizashi. First part of the test was the written part. Now Naruto had not studied so he decided to use his lexicon on Sakura to get some help. He scored a 70 (note in Japan 50 is a passing grade.) During the weapons portion of the test he hit 6 of the 8vital spots. Naruto was nervous he has spent hour working on his clone jutsu but to no avail. He just prayed that he could get it to work. He walked into the exam room with his head held high. His friends crossed their friends, while Sakura and Sasuke (not together) chopped he failed. In the room Iruka assured him that he was gonna pass regardless if he was able to make clones. Naruto still gave it his best shot. He managed to produce one clone. It was not sickly looking but it was far from perfect. Iruka congratulated him and handed him his headband. Naruto because he loved drama decided to have some fun. He throw up his hood and put his head downwards. He walked out slowly trying to look convincing. Kiba was the first to speak "Eh Naruto how'd. it go" he slowed down on the last part seeing his friend "mask." Hinata looked sad. That when Sasuke looked at Naruto and said in a mocking tone "Whats wrong dobe do ya have the take the academy test again." "Actually teme I wanted to see just how much of ninja and asshole you are." Naruto looked up with a grin pulling the headband from his pocket and took the metal part from the headband and placed it on his hood.

"Damnit Naruto don't do that you know had me fucking worried that we would not be teammates" Kiba yelled then he whispered. ".fuckin idiot you almost made Hinata cry." At that Naruto's guilt rose as made moves to console the girl before she cried this however lead to her fainting and Naruto questioning why.

After leaving the school , Naruto and his gang decided to go out to eat for tomorrow they would be placed on teams and this might be last time they could all be together. They all talked about good and bad time at the academy. When it got dark they all walked home. Naruto was walking Hinata home when he could a ninja moving from the Hokage's office. Naruto told Hinata he would check it out the situation while she went to get help.

Naruto was in hot pursuit , he decided to use Larxene's power so he keep his distance. He charges some chakra into his darkness made kunai and threw it at the assailant hiting him in the shoulder. He faltered slightly and missed the tree branch he was stepping two.

Naruto then saw the assailant was Mizuki. Mizuki threw a shuriken at Naruto which he barely avoided. Naruto shifted power from Larxene to Maluxia.

"Sensei what are you doing" Naruto said in a panic. "Well Naruto I stealing this scroll for Iwa " "But why sensei" "So I can get money idiot." "No sensei I can't let you do that " "Hah as if a demon could stop" "What did you call me " "You wanna know …well I tell you…. So that makes you the nine tailed fox." "You sensei I believe except the fox up and split before he could be sealed me no what I have sealed in me is the something much more useful." With that Naruto disappeared into the forest. "I wont let you get away teme I beat you." Naruto's voice rand for all around. "Tough talk but can you back it up." Then Naruto's scythe can swinging from nowhere. First Naruto cut his ex-teachers tendons then impaled his shoulder blades. "Sorry teme but your about 2000 years to early to be fighting me ..go train some more and come back when you become a man." Naruto spoke acting cool. He then took the scroll_ "Might as well get at reward….hmmm Shadow clone jutsu that sound cool."_ When Hinata with help arrived she saw 5 Naruto's sitting around a downed Mizuki "Oi hey Hinata they shout" they all shouted. Hinata fainted , thinking the world was a good place. After giving his report to the Hokage, Naruto and Hinata were given some money saying that what they did was the equivalent of an A-ranked mission.

After the debrief came the genin team selection. "I Kakashi Hatake wish to have Sasuke Uchiha , Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzamaki."

"I, Kurenai Yuhi wish to take on Hinata Hyuuga , Kiba Inuzaka , and Shino Aburame."

"I Asuma Sarutobi wish to take on Shikamaru Nara , Choji Akimichi , and Ino Yamanaka"

"Hold I believe you need to make an adjustment to the teams Hokage-sama" Iruka interjected

"What is Iruka? " the old man asked. "Hokage-sama I feel that it would be a bad idea to have Naruto placed on the same team with Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke have a long standing rivaly and Sakura would most likely not make things better. It would be a good idea to switch him for Kiba. While Kiba and Sasuke have mild dislike for each other it is nowhere near bads Naruto's."

"Well what do you say Kurenai" the Hokage asked the woman "It's your call." "Only if Iruka agree to favor of mine." "Ok I willing to help you for Naruto's sake." With that it was settled with Hokage and the teams were formed. As they were leaving Iruka asked what the favor was. He blanched when found out he had to ask out Anko. _"Naruto you bet become the best damn ninja."_

(Next day)

Naruto arrived early to the academy. He meet up with his friends and he told about the events that happened last night. At first they looked at him like he was crazy but then he had Hinata verify it. Then Iruka can into the classroom looking like hell. Naruto asked out of worry "Iruka what happened to you ?" "Lets just say you own me big bowl of ramen and I tell you the rest when your older." Naruto not satified with answer use his lexicon and peered into his sensei memories. "Wow Iruka-sensei that Anko chick seems scary but hot" "That she is Naruto that she is …now let begin with the team placements"

After the announcement they were given time to get to know their teams. Naruto beamed happiness he was happy that Shino and Hinata where his team because he knew where it not for Iruka he would be with Sasuke and Sakura.

"Before have lunch lets say a little prayer for Kiba here who has been cursed with the devil and his bride " Naruto began. Kiba sighed "Maybe I should hang back this year and get a better set of team mates. " "But Kiba you have the strongest shinobi and kunoichi on your team." With that Naruto and Kiba laughed. Both knew that Naruto and Hinata were the strongest genin in the class were it not for the fact that Naruto liked to goof off and Hinata had test anxiety sometimes. After lunch they all filed back and waited for their sensei to arrive after two minutes of waiting Kurenai came in and picked up her genin.

Naruto looked back as he was leaving "Fare the well place of my youth." Then looked forward ready to start the next chapter of his life.

_Spoiler: Did any else notice that __Eighth Jinchuuriki, who they mad black , is rapper damn you racist Japan. Oh well Anyone have a clue what animal the 8 tails is?_

_READ REVIEW _


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok I don't know what it is but this story seems to attract to reviews like hot springs attract perverts. Also does anyone out there have the Civilization Revolution cuz like lookin for some one to go against online. Ok lets get on with_

The newly formed Team 8 had made their way out of the academy grounds and had found themselves in the entertainment part of town. Three genin looked around the area with curiosity in their eyes. None of them were familiar with the layout of the area. Naruto was simiply put poor. He didn't have extra money to throw around on entertainment. Hinata was the eldest daughter of noble clan and the eldars felt it necessary to have her lead a sheltered life less she be abducted. Shino on the other hand really had to real desire to come to this part of town because he was not a fan of people staring at him and whispering about and his clan. After much walking , they found themselves inside a quiet , little café. Naruto and Shino both helped Kurenai and Hinata into their seats respectively. Hinata was a little disappointed that Naruto didn't help her with her seat but quickly forgot we he took a spot next to her. After get settled Kurenai spoke

"Order what ever you like it on me" she said with a warm smile handing them menus. Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth they a looked over they each gave their orders.

"While we wait why don't we introduce ourselves to each other. " Kurenai said in a pleasant voice. "A-Ano sensei we already know each do you mind introducing your first." Hinata said timidly

"All right my name is Kurenai Yuhi. I'm a newly instated jonin. I specialize in genjutsu. I enjoyed reading , making new genjutsu and flower arrangement. I dislike perverts and people who are rude. My dream is to see that you three become capable ninja. Now who would like to go next."

"I'll go. The name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen , my friends, ramen , pranking people and working with my new powers. I dislike Sasuke , the three minutes it take to heat up water for ramen , and boredom. My dream is to be Hokage. Got it memorized?"

"My name is Shino Aburame. I like logic , studying insects , socializing with my friends and funny jokes." To that everyone but Naruto raised an eyebrow. No one but Naruto had ever seen Shino laugh. "I dislike pesticides , people who misjudge other and Canada. My dream is to be an honorable leader of my clan"

"M-My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I like pressing flowers , enjoying time with my friends. I dislike rude people. My dream to earn the respect of my father and the admiration of another."

"Well I guess I should tell you each about my test ?" Kurenai began. "What I thought we were done with all test ?" "Sorry Naruto but that was just to see it you have skill and talent. My test will be something that will require something more important than individual skill." "Well that kinda sucks." Naruto argued. "It is so that we have quality ninja " Shino spoke in a monotone voice. Kurenai spoke once more "Also there is a 66 chance of failure. Ah are food is here lets eat."

After eating Kurenai bided her team farewell. Each were in there own thoughts about the test. Finally Naruto broke the silence "Well folks I say we rest up for tomorrow at 6:00 am we become ninja." "Don't you mean test to become ninja" Shino corrected. "No we WILL become ninja I have faith we will pass this test. Now if you will excuse me I need to go home and rest up. Catcha later Shino, Hinata" "Go in Peace" "B-b-bye Naruto."

(Next Day 6:00 am)

Naruto , Hinata and Shino all stood in front of their sensei awaiting their orders for their test. "Ok students all you have to do is locate me with in the forest and capture me. You have until 3:00 pm." said Kurenai with a particular calm "Well that does not seem so hard" Naruto shouted with a smile. However, Naruto's grin faded as his teacher faded out of existence. "What??" Naruto shout. Then Kurenai's voice boomed from every where "Did I not mention I am a genjutsu master." Naruto was worried if there was one skill as a ninja he lacked it was genjutsu. Shino was never one to panic or jump the gun. His abilities where perfect for this test. After making some hand signs he disperse the genjutsu then proceeded to have his insect search for his teacher. Hinata was slightly relieved to know that she was fighting a genjutsu master. She activated her Byagugan and saw right through the illusion. She then saw Naruto was having troubles and released the spell for him. After getting his bearings back Naruto began racking his brain for a plan then a smile graced his lips. Had a move he had been working on but he could never find a use for until today that is. "Oi Shino , Hinata when I find our sensei will you guys back me up " "That depends do you have a way of locating are teacher." "Well let me put it this way it might work or I just be wasting my time. But for the sack of things lets say it works will you ." "I would be inclined to help" "I-I have n-no problem with that" "Good"

Naruto in a flash began a series of hand signs then with a mighty thrust hit his palm against the ground. Sound the ground around him became dark and shadows began to bubble forth from the ground. Soon before Team 8 stood 30 black impish type creatures. "Heartless meet my teammates ,Teammates meet my Heartless." Shino raised an eyebrow "Uzumaki what are these little creatures" "These my good man are Heartless. The ones before use right now are merely babies only capable of tracking , stalking and distraction. They seek out who ever I need them to find. " Then Naruto use the Henge technique "Heartless find the women with this appearance." Then they all began to lower into the ground and zip away into nowhere. Naruto then sat down and took a meditative state. "A-A-ano Naruto-kun what are y-you doing ?" "I'm establishing a connection with my heartless so I can see what they see. Heartless eye are kinda like Byakugan because they can see through illusion but I have to have a connection and for that I have to mediate and focus. Shino could you use you insect to seek out sensei as well. Hinata I want you to rest up your style is best at taking down foes and we are gonna need that."

(mindscape)

Naruto entered into what could be look at as a room where the footage of a security cameras was watched viewed. Ok lets get to business.

(2 hours later)

Naruto caught sight of what looked like a flicker of movement. He then looked to screen to see that one of his heartless had located his sensei.

(out of mindscape)

"I've found her see 500 yards east of our current location." Naruto said startling Hinata. "Uzumaki how are we going to capture Yuhi-san if we can't sneak up on her surely she will sense our charka." "That would be true where it not for a little trick of mine." Naruto said with a grin as he out stretched his hand. A few inches away a human sized portal formed. "This is my Shadow Gateway , If I see a place once I can get there with this. With it I could turn journey that would take some months in seconds. Now everyone get battle ready we need to attack sensei before she can mount a defense." Hinata and Shino nodded in confirmation. "Lets move"

(With Kurenai)

'Maybe I over did it with the genjutsu at the rate they are going I may have to fail them…pity they seem nice and I know Hinata would be crushed.' Kurenai thought. She had decide to let her guard drop. She was hidden in the by a double layer genjutsu and was cloaked in shadow unless someone on her team could manipulate shadows she would not be found let alone caught. Suddenly she felt a slight drain on her charka. It started slowly but gradually increased. She soon discovered she had been tagged by Shino's insects and they were slowly draining her. In a slight panic she use the Shishun to regain her composure. "Well it seems Shino can hold his own but where are Hinata and-" Kurenai's thoughts were cut short when she saw that 30 imp-like monsters had surround her. They each began jumping at her flaying their tiny but sharp claws in the air looking for blood. Kurenai not knowing what they were took out two kunai and began hacking through the little demons only to find her actions ineffective as they would stay down for a moment then get back up to attack. 'What are these things ,is this some type of jutsu ' Kurenai though then suddenly her legs felt weak. She turned to see that Hinata had shut down the charka flow to he legs. Now unable to get away with ninja speed Naruto appeared black key blade in hand poised to kill Kurenai. A blade now at her neck Naruto said "I believe we have caught you sensei." Kurenai sighed not even when she was on her genin team did they ever take down their sensei, all she knew was that Anko could never find out about this. "Well it seems that I have been caught I you would be so kind to stand down" Kurenai said with a smile.

After releasing , Shino decide to make his voice know "Sensei I have been meaning to ask you why was our team formed ?" "That's a very good question that I would be happy to answer. Originally I was planning on taking Kiba and making a tracker team but" Kurenai started but was interrupted by Naruto "but Iruka-sensei asked for a team swap given my certain distain for a certain Uchiha." "S-so we are a t-t-tracker team." "No, fro what I've seen this team could be a lot bet than that we could be a search-and-destroy team with the skills you all displayed." "Oh we are so bad even our sensei knows it." Then the world around Naruto drew dark and he was tied to a tree then Kurenai appeared from the tree and spoke in cold voice "Make no mistake while you each are skilled you are far from being able to beat me when I fight you seriously." Then Naruto blinked to see not more that a few moments had past. Then Kurenai spoke in a kind voice "Now since I don't particularly like reading profile why don't you all tell me about your skills. Shino would you start use off."

"Understood. My jutsu mail consist of controlling my kikai insects. I also have techniques that allow me to speak with insects and gather them."

"Ahh no offense Shino but how are insects other than your clans insects useful."

"Well there are two ways they can be use the first is during scout mission insect are so incognizant other that they can gather information and never get caught. The second reason is for breeding purposes. Kikai insects can be breed with many different types of insects.

"Wow" Naruto said looking impressed. "Yes kikai insect can be fascinating" "There is that and the fact that I have never known you to talk so long about anything." Kurenai and Hinata sweat dropped.

Kurenai: Ok Hinata would you mind sharing with us

"N-no sensei well I-i my main a-ability is m-my Byukugan. It allows m-me to s-see through walls, g-genjutsu and many other things at 40 meters away. I am also able to use my families taijutsu style: The Gentle Fist. Combined with the Byukagan I can stop my opponents f-flow of charka"

"Oi Hinata I have a question" Naruto asked confused with his head cocked a little bit "W-what-t i-is N-Naruto ?" "You said the Byukagan can see through things can you also look through clothing ?" Naruto said. Hinata just fell back, no mep or stammering just fainted. Shino looked to Naruto "Naruto tell me do you filter your thoughts or do you just let them fly?" "I-" "That was a rhetorical question" "Wha-" "A question that does not need answering" "Are you-" "Psychic no I'm not just intelligent. "

After waiting a few moments Hinata woke up and Naruto apologize for his vulgar question.

"Ok Naruto it is your turn to tell us about your abilities "

"Well let me see well I know the Academy jutsu except for the Clone jutsu. I know the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Now to the really interesting part. My charka allows me to control darkness. Now I can use the pure darkness as energy and attack others or I can use my power to manipulate the elements of this world. Currently I have Master six of the thirteen styles that I use. Each a special weapon. Currently I can manipulate lighting, fire, time , illusions/the mind , nature , light. "

His teammates looked on in awe.

Kurenai started "Naruto surely you are kidding when you say that you can manipulate time, I mean that's impossible. " "Not I'm completely serious I'll show you" Then a deck of cards appeared in his hand. "As long I have at least one card in hand can control time. Now I'm going place cards one you to show points that I can attack. **Chaos Control**" Naruto disappeared for five second and appeared behind them. Each of them looked to see that they had cards sticking to them. "Just so you know I can make the cards explode , expand , they can be thrown as shuriken." He said that as he waved his hand calling the cards back to him.

"Well now that over let me tell you tomorrow we start training and missions"

"Oh yeah I can't wait to start mission I bet we get to guard a princess or save a small village boy I can't wait. "

Kurenai signed she knew what kind of missions they would be getting but decided not to kill his hopes so quickly.

_And scene sry 4 the wait ppl but I have school , chorus , girls and parents to deal with also the 8__th__ host name and demon have been revealed "Killerbee" and an Ox with octopus tentacles for tails. Also I need a name for Naruto's Bloodline suggestions are welcomed. Remember READ and REVIEW_

_P.S. WTH with all the yaoi flooding the site. Maybe their needs to be a separate site cuz its getting ridiculious_


End file.
